


Rosemary For Remembrance

by The_Supervillains_Goatee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: The Faith Militant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supervillains_Goatee/pseuds/The_Supervillains_Goatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I really haven't gotten over the end of season six. Sue me. <br/>(fan work, not for profit, blah, blah, blah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemary For Remembrance

Green flames rolled through the Great Sept of Baelor and incinerated everything in its path and Margaery Tyrell sat up gasping in terror. Her heart hammering as if to burst from her chest.

  
"My lady?", Septa Moelle leaned over her bed. "Are you ill?"

  
Margaery's ladies-in-waiting sat up from their cots and looked around groggily. "Is there something you want, Milady?"

  
Margaery took stock of where she was. 'Safe' in her bed in the Red Keep. Her breathing and beating heart slowed. She forced herself to smile at Septa, "Only a dream. It was only a bad dream. I feel as if The Stranger walked over my grave."

  
The Septa snorted. "Only those with guilty conscience need fear The Seven."

  
The Tyrell ladies scowled behind her back. 'Cow!'

  
Margaery ground her teeth together to keep from spitting in Septa Moelle's face. "I dreamt that King's Landing was in grave danger from-" Margaery caught herself. The walls had ears. Best not to antagonize Cersei or the Lannisters more than she had to. "-from...from sinners!"

  
The ladies-in-waiting exchanged some discreet side eye, 'Really, Margaery, that was the best you could come up with?' they didn't dare say with Septa in the room.

  
"Sinners are not threat to any city that embraces The Seven." Septa Moelle snorted again, "Daft bint."

  
Margaery's ladies looked ready to take umbrage with Septa. Violent, violent umbrage.

  
Margaery fixed her best winsome but dull-witted smile on her face and pretended she didn't hear the Septa's insult.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll work on my embroidery...since I'm awake." She got out of bed and pulled on a chamber robe and the serving women lit the candles around her embroidery frame. "I promised my grandmother an improving motto to hang in her chamber."

  
Margaery was decided. House Tyrell was leaving this cursed city as soon as possible. The only problem was getting a message to her father Mace and the master of House Tyrell's ships. Spys were everywhere and the Tyrell's were unofficially under arrest.

  
House Tyrell would be bringing in another shipment of food from High Garden on the morning tide. Grandmama Olenna had the forethought of ordering them not to fly House Tyrell's flag nor wear House Tyrell's colors. As far as the High Sparrow or the Lannisters knew they were from Storm's End. The only thing keeping Mace Tyrell and his courtiers from fleeing King's Landing on those ships was Margaery and Loras incarceration. But come tomorrow morning every Gardener in the city would be on those ships for home, including Loras and Margaery...but only if Margaery's plan came off.

  
The High Sparrow and his cronies were convinced that Margaery wouldn't rebel when they still had Loras in their custody. What they didn't know is that Margaery was waiting for her guards to grow careless enough to send a more detailed message than just a rose sigil to her family bannermen.

She smiled at her ladies, "I'll need your assistance in finishing. While I complete the lettering, Desmera, please do the snapdragons twined with nasturtiums at the top and, Bethany, I want you to finish the blackeyed susans and statice at the bottom."

  
Both women sat up straighter. 'Margaery was making her move? Was this the sign they'd been waiting for?', they asked each other with a glance.

  
Desmera shot a glance a the Septa and kept her voice very bland, "Would you also like some oleander?"

  
Margaery smiled at them with false brightness, "Yes, those and lots of pennyroyal and the bottom. With a border of sweet william all around."

  
'Deception and Victory, Justice and Loyalty, Caution and Escape, all circled round with Haste! The location and number of flowers along with The Seven's words of wisdom would tell the Tyrell courtiers when and where and how they were to attack the Great Sept. Margaery had a plan!'

  
"Milady, we'll finish this up by sun up", replied Bethany.

  
"Oh, grand!", Margaery smiled fatuously at them.

  
The Septa snorted and mutter another, "Daft Bint" and turned away.

  
Margaery and her ladies pretended not to hear. They had a knight to rescue.


End file.
